O provador
by AshleyFran
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Está para nascer o homem que gosta de fazer compras com sua esposa! Mas isso não significa que ele não possa deixar essas compras mais... Interessantes.


**Mais uma O/s curtinha pra vocês 3**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Está para nascer o homem que gosta de fazer compras com sua esposa! Mas isso não significa que ele não possa deixar essas compras mais... Interessantes.

* * *

**POV Narrador**

- Só mais essa e depois vamos embora. – prometeu Bella.

Edward perdeu as contas de quantas lojas tinha entrado aquela tarde. Deu um suspiro resignado e caminhou a até a esposa, que já conversava animadamente com a atendente.

Não agüentando mais um minuto em pé, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que tinha ali, e esperou. Rodeado de sacolas e roupas, ele praguejou todas as gerações da família de Bella.

Do outro lado da loja, Bella colhia diversas peças para experimentar. Ainda não tinha certeza do que levaria, por isso tantas opções. Olhando para um Edward carrancudo, sentiu dó. Mas estava feliz por ele acompanhá-la.

Quando seguia para o provador, notou um espaço apenas de lingerie. Sorrindo perversamente, escolheu algumas peças. Edward teria uma surpresinha mais tarde.

**POV Edward**

Depois de alguns minutos naquela maldita loja, perdi Bella de vista. Tentei encontrar a atendente que estava com ela, mas essa é outra que também sumiu.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo pela centésima vez aquele dia. O coitado estava em uma situação caótica. Odeio fazer compras, e não sei o que me deu para querer acompanhar Bella hoje.

Levantei, resolvendo procurá-las. Estou louco para voltar para casa, e Bella precisa ser apressada, pelo nosso bem. Andei por vários minutos pelos incontáveis corredores de roupas, até que, finalmente, encontrei a atendente. Ela sorriu grande para mim e perguntou, manhosamente, se poderia ajudar.

- Sim. Eu estou procurando minha esposa.

- Sei. Isabella, certo?

- Sim. Por favor, você sabe onde ela está?

- Claro. Ela foi provar umas peças. Acho que não demora. – sua decepção era palpável. Mas eu não liguei. Só queria ir embora daqui.

- Obrigado. – agradeci, e fui para a porta do provador.

Graças a Deus, a loja não estava cheia. Apenas algumas pessoas perambulavam por ali. E sem saber o que fazer, encostei-me ao portal. A posição me dava uma visão privilegiada de todo o provador.

Apesar de odiar compras, amo o jeito que Bella se veste. Sexy, bonita e até um pouco inocente... Roupas capazes de enlouquecer um homem. E foi com esses pensamentos que me peguei andando por aqueles cubículos. A maioria estavam vazios, e foi fácil achar Bella.

A cortina estava entreaberta, e pelo enorme espelho, dava para vê-la. Lutava para fechar o zíper do vestido que usava, e eu não vi oportunidade melhor para entrar ali.

Tampei sua boca para evitar o grito que ameaçou sair. Era tudo o que eu _não_ queria.

- Sou eu, amor. – sorri para ela através do espelho. Fechei o zíper e vi o quão gostosa ela estava nele.

- Edward, você não pode entrar aqui! – ela reclamou virando para mim, me dando um tapa leve no braço.

- Ninguém me viu entrar – talvez a atendente percebesse, mas foda-se. – Alias, você está muito gostosa nesse vestido. – pisquei para ela, sorrido.

- Idiota. – ela também sorriu, e escovou os lábios nos meus.

Esse pequeno gesto mexeu com minha libido, e eu já não podia ficar naquele cubículo sem tocá-la.

Ela já se virava quando em um rompante puxei-a para mim. Procurei sua boca com a minha, enquanto meus braços circundavam sua cintura pequena.

Sua surpresa não durou muito, e ela já correspondia ao beijo. Cedeu espaço para minha língua e não me fiz de rogado. Ataquei sua boca, e em segundos, começou um duelo de línguas. Uma luta sem vencedores.

Tirei uma das mãos que estavam na cintura e subi para seu seio esquerdo, enquanto a outra a pressionava contra mim, mostrando-lhe o quanto eu precisava dela.

Quando respirar se tornou impossível, quebrei o beijo. Ela tentava recuperar o ar, e eu passei a beija-lhe todo o rosto, descendo pela mandíbula. Subi de volta e segui para a orelha.

Ela gemeu quando suguei seu lóbulo, e esse pequeno som enviou-me arrepios que desceu pela espinha, concentrando-se no meu pau. Não agüentei mais, e abaixei o zíper do vestido, tirando-o dela. Deixando seus seios expostos e preparados para mim.

A pequena calcinha de renda branca chamou minha atenção, e eu gemi com a visão.

- Você quer me matar, pequena? – sussurrei, com os olhos pregados naquela região.

Beijei seus lábios outra vez. Minhas mãos brincavam com o elástico da sua calcinha. Subi uma mão para seu seio que implorava por atenção e a outra infiltrei pelo pedaço de pano que ela usava, chegando ao seu centro muito quente e preparado para me receber. Já a sua, prendeu no meu cabelo, puxando, correndo os dedos finos pelos fios, acariciando... Eu recebia seus carinhos como um comando para meus dedos nela.

Ambos gememos. O perigo corria em nossas veias, já que poderíamos ser surpreendidos a qualquer momento. E isso era excitante demais.

Bella rebolava em meus dedos, e eu sentia seus sulcos escorrendo entre eles. Aumentei a pressão e velocidade quando senti que ela estava perto. A penetrei com dois dedos de uma vez, enquanto o polegar esfregava seu clitóris. Mordi seu lábio inferior, e abafei o gemido alto que saiu por entre seus lábios quando ela chegou ao ápice. Eu sentia seu pequeno corpo estremecendo contra o meu.

Puxei-a para mim, e ela ajudou abraçando minha cintura com as pernas. Consegui desabotoar o jeans com certa dificuldade e libertar minha sofrida ereção. Arranquei sua calcinha, e guardei no bolso da calça. Pressionei suas costas contra a parede da cabine e a ajustei em meus braços.

Levei meu pau para seu centro pulsante e não tive problemas. Ela estava untada pela excitação e o orgasmo, facilitando minha entrada.

Ela era apertadinha, e a posição ajudava. Esperei ela se acostumar com meu tamanho e suspirávamos com alívio. Estar dentro de Bella, era, sem dúvidas, a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu poderia ficar assim pelo resto da minha vida, mas nossa atual situação não ajudava. Prolongar o que nós dois ansiávamos, poderia trazer mais problemas do que nós imaginamos.

Bella, alheia aos meus pensamentos, estava impaciente. Remexia-se em meus braços, quase nos derrubando. Sei o que ela quer e como quer.

Segurei sua cintura no lugar, e ela rosnou para mim. Como recompensa, estoquei forte em seu interior e a beijei para calar seu grito. Sai completamente de dentro ela e estoquei rápido e forte, repetindo o processo por vários minutos. Bella praticamente quicava no meu colo. Ela gemia como uma vadia, adorando tudo isso.

- Oh Deus, Edward. Mais rápido. – pedia. Mas eu queria brincar um pouco.

- Calma querida. Já vou lhe dar o que você quer. – rebolei um pouco, antes de estocar forte e rápido. Bella arranhava minhas costas com suas unhas bem feitas por cima da camisa. Ela tentava se mexer e aumentar a fricção, mas eu não deixava. Desacelerei, e rebolei novamente. Três estocadas fortes e Bella gozou novamente. Suas paredes me apertavam, e eu não aguentei. Senti meu líquido inundando seu interior, e Bella desfalecendo em meus braços. Beijei seus cabelos antes de sair de dentro dela e colocá-la de pé.

Essa foi, certamente, uma das nossas melhores fodas.

**Fim!**

* * *

**O que acharam?**

**Eu AMO esse Edward fafadinho nhac/**

**Reviews, pfvr s2**


End file.
